Vie manquée
by LadyLilyMalefoy
Summary: Hermione est heureuse, mariée à Ron, elle a deux magnifiques enfants. Enfin... On la voit heureuse. La réalité est toute autre...


Bonjour !

Ca faisait un moment que je pensais faire cet OS et le voilà. J'avoue qu'il est loin de ce que j'avais imaginé...

Je vous laisse le lire :)

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Vie manquée**

Une coiffure étudiée dont quelques mèches, assagies avec le temps, s'échappaient. Un léger maquillage m'étant joliment en valeur ses yeux toujours aussi brillants depuis des années. Un collier simple mais distingué à son long et fin cou doré. Une robe d'un vert impérial qui mettait en valeur chacune de ses délicieuses courbes. De longues jambes de moitié découvertes. Une paire de chaussures dans les tons du vêtement.

Elle sourit. La brune était heureuse du résultat. Elle se trouvait presque belle. Presque, la prétention ne faisant pas partie d'elle. Elle contempla à nouveau le reflet que lui renvoyé le miroir.

Hermione sourit une fois de plus à la glace en y voyant la silhouette de sa fille s'y dessiner.

Elle se retourna vers sa fierté, toujours souriante.

"Tu es magnifique maman, annonça la jeune fille."

Rose Weasley était une jeune fille magnifique qui avait de longs cheveux roux, qu'elle tenait plus de sa tante Ginny de par de leur couleur rougeoyante que de ceux de son père, plus ternes mais pas moins beaux, et de splendides yeux bleus outremers, identiques en tous points à ceux de son père. Elle était grande et élancée. Elle passait beaucoup de temps avec ses cousins, tout particulièrement Albus S. Potter puisque tous deux avaient seulement quelques mois d'écart. Ils avaient toujours été proches tous les deux et un lien spécial semblait s'être formé entre eux, plus fort avec le temps.

"Merci, ma chérie. Où est ton père ?

- Il est en bas, l'informa-t-elle.

- D'accord. Va te mettre au lit, s'il te plait. Emporte ton petit ange de frère, la pria-t-elle en faisant sortir le petit garçon de sa cachette d'où il avait longtemps observé sa mère se préparer."

Elle lui embrassa plusieurs fois les deux joues en lui répétant qu'elle l'aimait, qu'elle _les _aimait, le portant haut sur sa poitrine. Elle embrassa le front de sa fille quand la jeune sorcière emporta son fils vers leurs deux chambres, leur promettant d'aller les voir avant de partir.

Elle les regarda disparaitre dans le long couloir. Elle sourit une fois de plus. Elle alla retrouver son mari qui était resté dans la cuisine.

Elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte. Il était tellement élégant dans son costume gris. Il était tellement nerveux, visible de par sa jambe qu'il secouait sous la table tentant de lire la Gazette du Sorcier qu'il avait lu le matin même, mais avant tout parce qu'elle le connaissait tellement bien, qu'elle le trouva beau. Il était vraiment beau quand il était nerveux. Comme le jour de leur mariage. Elle sourit au souvenir mais décida de briser la magie de l'instant s'ils ne voulaient pas arriver en retard.

"Alors ? sourit-il de toutes ses dents. Prêt à devenir vieux ?"

On lui avait dit que l'amour passerait. Qu'un jour, leur lien s'effacerait et qu'elle finirait par avoir en face d'elle un homme qu'elle avait aimé mais qu'elle ne supporterait plus. On lui avait affirmé que quoi qu'elle fasse, elle finirait par rêver de mieux même si ce jour-là, elle ne pouvait rêver mieux. On lui avait dit qu'elle détesterait Ron plus fort qu'elle ne l'aurait aimé. On lui avait soutenu que l'amour ne durait qu'un temps.

Leur temps à eux, avait-elle pensé, durerait toute leur vie.

"Toi et moi, nous ne serons jamais vieux, fit-elle avec une moue séductrice avant de rire avec lui.

- Je t'aime, Hermione.

- Je t'aime aussi, Ron.

Il l'embrassa doucement.

Ils se sourirent, leurs lèvres toujours celées et partirent main dans la main souhaiter bonne nuit aux deux êtres qui témoignaient de leur union et de leur amour infini. Ils entrèrent naturellement dans la chambre de leur fils en premier. Ron s'adossa au bureau qui ne servait pas encore alors que sa femme s'asseyait sur le matelas où le petit garçon était allongé sous les couvertures.

"Quelqu'un aurait vu mon petit Hugo ? C'est un garçon très beau avec un grand sourire, il est gentil et il rigole beaucoup, quémanda Hermione tournant la tête dans tous les sens entrant dans le jeu de leur enfant."

Ron adorait jouer avec ses enfant, il ne se fit donc pas prier pour lui aussi entrer dans le jeu. Il se mit donc à chercher autour de la petite silhouette de son fils qui pouffait silencieusement en essayant de ne pas se faire remarquer. Il regarda furtivement Hermione, qui le couvait des yeux, et tous deux rirent.

"Personne ne l'a vu ? repris Hermione, faisant mine d'être déçue. Bon bah… Tant pis. Nous, on s'en va."

Elle se leva discrètement du lit quand deux petites mains potelées éjectèrent en vitesse les couvertures qui l'avaient si bien caché.

"Je suis là, Maman ! appela-t-il.

- Ah ! Tu es là ma petite Chocogrenouille !

- Oui, répondit l'enfant fièrement.

- Maman et papa vont sortir ce soir. Donc il faut que tu passe une très bonne nuit !

- Oui ! Bonne nuit, maman, bonne nuit, papa.

- Bonne nuit, mon amour, répondit le roux.

Bonne nuit, trésor, dit sa mère en se penchant sur lui pour embrasser son front, bientôt imité par l'autre parent."

Hermione sortit en éteignant la lumière, leur fils leur faisant un dernier signe de la main. Ils longèrent à nouveau le couloir et entrèrent dans la chambre de leur fille, plus âgée mais n'ayant pas pour autant été lassée par les marques d'affections de leur parents.

Elle était assise en tailleur sur son lit, un épais livre sur les genoux. Ron pensa à Hermione pendant leurs années à Poudlard et fut envahit par un profond sentiment de nostalgie. Ils s'approchèrent et réitérèrent ce qu'ils avaient fait avec leur fils. Hermione lui répétant quelques règles de bases pour la centième fois au moins. Si bien que Rose mima à merveille les lèvres de sa mère lui répétant toujours les mêmes phrases, persuadée qu'elle ne la voyait alors qu'Hermione en riait doucement.

Hermione sortit après Ron en pensant qu'elle avait vraiment une vie magnifique. Ils descendirent dans le salon et après quelques secondes, ils entendirent déjà les pas pressés d'Hugo rejoignant la chambre de sa sœur en courant. Ron l'imagina monter sur le lit et s'installer près de sa sœur qui dès qu'elle aura finit ce qu'elle lisait lui conterait une histoire qui meublerait de monstres et de princesses les rêves du petit garçon pour la nuit, qu'il passerait dans les bras de sa grande sœur. Il sourit et se tourna vers Hermione. Elle semblait nerveuse.

"Tout va bien ? lui demanda-t-il.

- Oui, tout va bien.

- On peut annuler si tu veux. Le professeur McGonagall comprendra, j'en suis certain.

- Non. Il faut qu'on y aille. Ça fait tellement longtemps…

- Ne sois pas nostalgique. Ils vont nous présenter comme des vieux, en plus, bougonna-t-il. Puisque que c'est une réunion « des Anciens ».

- Nous ne sommes pas vieux, je te dis.

- Tu es sûre que tout va bien ?

- Oui. Arrête donc de t'inquiéter pour moi, Ronald Weasley.

- Alors allons-y, Hermione Weasley.

Ron transplana jusque devant le château et, de là, ils finirent le chemin admirant le bâtiment inchangé depuis leur évolution à l'intérieur, une pointe de nostalgie prenant place dans leurs cœurs.

Une fois à l'intérieur du lieu, qui ferait à jamais partit d'eux, elle fut assaillie par un grand nombre de souvenirs, étrangement chronologiquement, sachant dors et déjà que c'était sa dernière année qui imposerait le plus ses images. Elle se rappela son tout premier cours dans le château, comment ils avaient, grâce à un travail d'équipe remarquable, atteint Voldemort pour la première fois. La partie d'échec version sorcier géant. La découverte du corps de Miss Teigne, horrible chatte de Rusard. Le professeur Lockhart et ses affreux discours. La Grande Salle. Toutes leurs soirées dans la Salle Commune des Gryffondor. Buck, Hagrid. Sirius.

Avant de rentrer, Ron s'inquiéta une fois de plus quant à la pâleur de sa femme. Devant les portes de la Grande Salle, elle se hissa sur la pointe de ses pieds et posa son front sur celui de son mari. Elle l'embrassa et ils entrèrent lorsqu'elle fut enfin prête.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent ils furent accueillis en héros, attention à laquelle ils rougirent violement. Rapidement Harry et Ginny vinrent jusqu'à eux. Et tous les quatre saluèrent et demandèrent des nouvelles de toutes les personnes qui les avaient soutenues, ravis de les revoir. Une heure plus tard, installés à une table circulaire, ils discutaient vivement.

Ses amis la voyaient se tourner à intervalles régulières. Comprenant qu'elle aurait besoin de se ressourcer. Soudain, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil à la table derrière eux, elle se pencha vers eux. Quand elle eut l'attention de son mari et de leur meilleur ami, elle leur indiqua les deux grandes portes. Tous trois se sourirent et sortirent laissant Ginny livrée à elle-même. Ils parcoururent tous les couloirs de tous les étages. Ils rirent souvent.

"Mimi, souffla Hermione. Allons voir Mimi dans ses toilettes."

Ils pénétrèrent tous les trois à la suite dans les toilettes qu'occupait Mimi Geignarde depuis sa mort. Ils sourirent en même temps en l'entendant gémir dans l'une des cabines. Ils la rejoignirent et se firent tous les trois éjectés.

"Mimi !

- Harry ? Oh ! Je suis désolée, fit-elle en devenant argenté. Je ne savais que c'était toi."

Ils discutèrent tous les quatre, longtemps leur semblaient-ils. Ils finirent par retourner dans la Grande Salle. Le professeur McGonagall, nouveau directeur depuis Dumbledore et Rogue, se leva. Elle porta son verre plus haut que sa tête de sa main tremblante, imités par tous les présents.

"1956, Dumbledore devenait directeur du collège de Poudlard, succédant au professeur Dippet après avoir été professeur de métamorphoses. Il a sans doute été le plus grand de tous nos directeurs, dit-elle avec émotion. Né en 1881 et mort en 1997, Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore a eut le mérite de faire les deux guerres du bon côté. A de nombreuses reprises, il a prouvé son intelligence, sa générosité. Il n'a pas finit la seconde période noire mais aurait sans nul doute été extrêmement fier de chacun des élèves qui ont œuvrés pour le bien, de tous ceux qui ont agis pour obtenir le monde meilleur dans lequel aujourd'hui l'on vit. Je vous demanderez donc, pour ce fabuleux sorcier, une minute de silence."

Tous les anciens élèves baissèrent la tête en direction des tables, respectueux envers le vieux mage défunt. Une minute durant, un silence religieux régna en maître. Le Trio d'Or se tut pour l'ancien directeur mais aussi pour le maitre des Potions, décédé lors de la dernière Bataille. Le silence disparut tout doucement laissant lentement la place aux conversations qui emplir la salle à nouveau.

Hermione se tourna une nouvelle fois vers une autre table et croisa à nouveau le regard qui lui manquait chaque matin. Elle se détourna une fois de plus et prit finalement la décision de sortir, seule et en silence, de la Grande Salle. Elle imagina parfaitement bien Harry qui allait la rejoindre et Ron qui l'arrêtait.

Elle referma les portes derrière elle. Le couloir devant elle était sombre, glacial et silencieux à en faire froid dans le dos. Elle avança néanmoins, sachant pertinemment qu'ici elle n'aurait à craindre que ses souvenirs.

Lui revint alors en mémoire l'histoire d'amour hors du temps qu'elle avait vécu lors de sa dernière année à Poudlard.

Cette année là, après tous les évènements précédents, chaque élèves étaient priés de refaire son année, excepté pour les septièmes années aux vue de se qu'il leur avait été donné d'endurer. Très peu d'élèves avaient profité de cette chance, le Trio d'Or faisant partit de ses courageux. Hermione avait été nommé Préfète-en-Chef en compagnie de Drago Malefoy, éternel ennemi des trois amis, qui était revenu uniquement afin d'échapper à son père, sans grande surprise. L'entente a été chaotique les premières semaines.

Elle se souvint d'avoir été intriguée par le mot de passe qui ouvrait le double portrait pour atteindre les appartements, car jamais un mot de passe était donné au hasard. « Nouveauté » était devenu comme un mot d'ordre. Elle se souvenait s'être demandé quelle serait la nouveauté cette année en entrant dans le petit salon. Il était toujours glacial quand il lui parlait mais ne l'insultait plus. Mieux valait pour sa vie qu'il se retienne. Un jour peu après la rentrée, ne comprenant pas pourquoi il agissait ainsi avec elle, regrettant quelques fois qu'il ne lui soit plus qu'indifférent, elle avait explosé. S'ensuivit une longue et pénible dispute. Il avait finit par lui confier qu'il craignait –pas qu'il avait peur, un Malefoy n'a pas peur-, il craignait. Il ne savait pas forcément quoi, mais il craignait.

L'esprit naturel de la lionne avait reparu. Elle lui avait attrapé le bras pour qu'il lui fasse face et lui a assuré qu'elle pourrait l'aider si jamais il avait besoin d'elle.

Leur relation s'était quelque peu adoucie mais s'il était toujours aussi pénible d'être en compagnie de l'autre.

Les souvenirs devenaient de plus en plus vifs et de plus en plus douloureux. Les larmes lui piquaient les yeux, proéminentes.

Elle se souvint alors avec une précision étourdissante de leur première soirée dans les mêmes appartements.

_"Elle avait passé le double portrait représentant les frères Montgolfière en leur confiant le mot de passe. Elle s'était attendue à ce que son homologue se soit enfermé dans sa chambre mais il était assis dans un fauteuil à l'air confortable. Il avait l'air enfermé dans la prison qu'était son passé, il semblait en plein rêve alors qu'indifférent à l'arrivée de son ennemie, son menton reposait sur son torse comme s'il s'apprêtait à s'endormir lourdement. Mais il n'en fit rien et resta là, les yeux dans le vague. Alors Hermione observa un peu mieux la scène._

_Une plume reposait dans sa main et elle comprit qu'il ne pensait pas à ces erreurs, à son passé vaporeux et malsains mais aux minces bons souvenirs qu'ils devaient chérir, qu'il s'y accrochait comme s'il n'avait rien d'autre. Ce qui était surement le cas. Elle tira sur sa chemise en coton, gênée, en se raclant la gorge pour le faire réagir. Il leva le regard vers elle furtivement, si bien qu'elle crut avoir rêvé. _

_Ce soir là, il avait baissé les armes mais rien qu'à lui. Un instant, il s'était accordé une pause à laquelle il ne voulait pas avoir droit, qu'il ne voulait pas mérité. Ce soir précis, il s'était offert un moment sans plus aucune limite, plus aucune règle. Laissant ces souvenirs, ses rêves allaient et venir sans logique ni chronologie. Il s'était donné la faiblesse, un court instant, de laisser ce qu'il devait être et ce qu'il était s'envoler. Un instant de faiblesse qui n'en avait pas été un._

_Elle le regardait une nouvelle fois, alors qu'il ne réagissait toujours pas à tout le bruit qu'elle faisait consciemment. Il n'avait pas bougé. Ses cheveux blonds toujours aussi bien coiffé, ses yeux acier brut, son nez fin, ses lèvres serrées. Si elle ne l'avait connu avant, elle aurait prit pitié et aurait pensé qu'il devait être malheureux. Elle eut un rire amer pour elle et elle le revit lors de leur seconde année, émerveillée devant le sang de Miss Teigne soigneusement étalé sur le mur des toilettes de Mimi par le souvenir de Voldemort. Drago Malefoy n'était pas malheureux. Il n'était pas heureux, certes, mais pas malheureux. « _Il y a deux manières d'être : ou désirer ce que l'on n'a pas, ou posséder ce que l'on désirait. » _lui avait dit sa mère quelques années auparavant. La phrase de Louÿs lui revint à ce moment et Hermione, éternelle Gryffondor au cœur tendre, ce demanda furtivement ce quelle partie de la phrase lui correspondait réellement. _

_Chassant ses doutes d'un geste souple de la main que personne ne vit, elle s'avança près du serpent. Elle s'assit près de lui, pour tester ses limites, voir jusqu'où il accepterait leur proximité nouvelle, jusque quand il tiendrait à respirer le même air, empoisonné par la sang-de-bourbe qu'elle était. Mais il ne fit rien, ne bougea pas, ne dit rien, ne cessa même pas de respirer. _

_Les yeux toujours posés sur le vert et argent, elle attrapa un livre plus près de lui que d'elle, une fois de plus elle ne faisait qu'expérimenter les bornes, jusqu'où pourrait-elle aller ? Que serrait-il capable de supporter, même dans cet état second ?_

_Comprenant qu'elle n'obtiendrait plus rien, elle se cala au fond du doux sofa où elle était installée. Elle a ouvert le livre qu'y reposait sur ses genoux et s'y plongea. _

_Quelques heures plus tard, profondément perturbée d'avoir été dans un silence quasi religieux, elle leva la tête puis la pencha en arrière pour détendre les muscles ankylosés de son cou. Le Serpentard avait à peine changé de position, il n'avait plus réagis à sa présence. Interpellée, elle s'est retirée dans la salle de bain. Lorsqu'elle en était ressortie, après avoir laissé longuement l'eau détendre chacun de ses muscles, les cheveux encore mouillés, elle alla prendre le livre qu'elle avait commencé plus tôt. La porte grinçant discrètement, elle se prépara à agresser son collègue pour lui dire que dormir là ne serait pas vraiment –ou vraiment pas- une idée lumineuse. En arrivant dans leur salle commune, force lui fut d'admettre qu'il savait être imprévisible. Il n'était plus là."_

Une soudaine pression la fit courber en deux vivement sous le poids du souvenir trop vif qui défilait devant ses yeux. Elle s'arrêta une minute. Elle fut anéantit de se dire que ces dernières années avait été une réplique parfaite de la soirée de rentrée de leur septième année. Elle se sentait ignorée encore et toujours, comme si elle était seule. Seule au monde et abandonnée de tous. Une panique naquit sournoisement dans la poitrine et adossée au mur, elle se fit violence pour retenir ses larmes. Le souffle court, elle essayait de respiré profondément.

Peut-être avait-elle un esprit masochiste. Elle avait su au moment où elle s'était levée de table dans la Grande Salle qu'elle souffrirait en revenant dans ses couloirs. Elle n'avait à craindre que ses souvenirs.

C'était sans doute la pire chose en elle et elle le tarissait au fond d'elle depuis dès années. Elle s'était toujours interdit de repenser à la période scolaire qu'elle avait passé entre ses murs car elle ne savait que trop bien qu'elle aurait été capable de partir rejoindre la personne qu'elle aimait toujours.

Lorsqu'elle s'est séparée du mur un nouveau souvenir l'assaillie et elle dut s'efforcer de l'accueillir comme un vieil ami avant que de faire un malaise dans ses couloirs froids.

_"Quelques jours plus tard, alors que les quelques minces rayons du soleil imprégnaient le ciel de couleurs orange et rose parsemé de jaune, mettant peu à peu un terme à un été qui avait été particulièrement agréable, Hermione retournait après une longue journée aux appartements qu'elle devait partagée avec l'autre égoïste de blond. _

_Son homologue ne lui avait toujours énonçait trois mots. Et étrangement, elle s'en accommodait très bien. Elle confia le mot de passe aux deux frères et pénétra sans bruit dans ses appartements. Elle retrouva le serpent, plongé dans une léthargie qui semblait le prendre uniquement lorsqu'il était seul -ou presque, Hermione n'existant pas à ses yeux-, toujours assis dans le même fauteuil. La jeune femme n'aurait même pas été surprise d'y voir la marque de son postérieur incrusté à tout jamais dans le tissu vert de l'assise. Comme chaque soir, elle l'observa, suspicieuse. _

_Il semblait avoir prit la fuite au loin, envelopper dans une épaisse brume. L'évasion paraissait tellement agréable. Son âme semblait cassée voire éteinte. Morte sans doute. Peut-être aurait-elle voulu allait à la rencontre de cette personne qui, elle, comparée à son homologue avait l'air tellement plaisant. Peut-être. Seulement plus vite qu'il ne fallait pour le dire, généralement, il redevenait cet insupportable être qu'il avait toujours été, méprisant et hautain. Elle le détestait réellement pour ça. _

_Les lunettes d'Harry qu'elle devait essayer de réparer une bonne fois pour toute dans une main et s'assit en contemplant les regrets du blond dans ses yeux. Elle remit un épi de ses cheveux, malgré leur longueur en place et ouvrit un livre, commençant à être habituée au silence du jeune homme. _

_Elle ouvrit un roman qu'elle avait trouvé dans une bibliothèque près chez elle, loin des quartiers magiques dont le style de l'auteur était spécial mais qu'elle appréciait tout de même. _

_Si elle s'était attendue à ce qu'ils aient conversation civilisé ce soir !_

_Ce n'était pas vraiment elle qui en avait décidé ainsi. Mais elle dut se résoudre à le faire quand la fouine pas très loin d'elle poussa un grognement animal._

_"Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'est-elle énervée._

_- Nous n'avons pas fait une seule ronde depuis le début de l'année._

_- Et alors ? Ca te gène tant que ça ? Parce que si tu veux partir, crois-moi, je ne retiendrai pas._

_- Je ne veux pas manquer à mon devoir._

_- Depuis quand ? s'écria après avoir eut un rire bref._

_- Plus longtemps que tu ne semble le penser."_

_Elle se tut. Incapable de répondre tant sa réponse lui semblait absurde. Elle le scruta un instant et attendit patiemment qu'il lui dise de regarder ailleurs, tel le bon Malefoy qu'il était. Il n'en fit rien pourtant et ils continuèrent à s'assassiner du regard. Ce fut finalement Hermione qui reprit la parole, quand sa raison lui revint. _

_"Comment veux-tu t'organiser ?_

_- Je pensais que surveiller les tours et les cachots ne serait plus si important qu'avant parce que… parce qu'il…_

_- J'ai compris. _

_- Oui. Donc que l'on pourrait passer devant quelques tableaux, le bureau des professeurs, surtout de McGonagall maintenant qu'elle est directrice. Pour laisser plus d'espace… aux élèves._

_- Tu es en train de me dire que tu veux qu'ils aillent mieux ?_

_- Non. Je suis en train de dire que je voudrais qu'on ne m'emmerde pas avec des rondes inutiles. On passera devant les bureaux des personnes susceptibles de nous surveiller et voilà."_

_Hermione acquiesça, pensive. Pourquoi aurait-il changé ? Un Malefoy reste un Malefoy c'était de notoriété publique. Quelle gourde elle faisait._

_"Quoi ? répliqua-t-il toujours aussi sèchement face à son expression._

_- Je pensais que je les ferais seule, ses rondes."_

_Elle tenta un sourire. Elle n'eut pas de réponses mais fut satisfaite de ne s'être fait insulter. Pour une fois, s'était-elle dis."_

Elle se rappelait avoir mieux dormir, cette nuit là. Le jour suivant, lorsqu'elle était entrée dans le salon, Malefoy l'attendait dans son fauteuil. Pour la première fois, elle le voyait dans ce fauteuil usé avec une certaine impression de vie. Elle vit que pour une fois, il n'était plongé dans des méandres qui lui étaient inaccessible mais qu'il était bel et bien présent, corps et âme, au château. Elle en fut presque ravie et quand il leva les yeux de son livre pour croisé les siens, il la rejoint près du tableau et la laissa passer la première pour accomplir leur tâche de Préfets-en-Chef. A bien y réfléchir, laisser la paix aux élèves ne leur ferait que le plus grand bien, eux qui avait tant subit les années précédentes.

Les jours suivant, Drago avait prit l'habitude de l'attendre, assis sur son fauteuil. Parfois il se levait dès qu'elle entrait dans la pièce et ces fois-là, elle se sentait étrangement espionnée. Ils faisaient leur ronde, silencieux comme les pierres. Ils rentraient et allaient tous deux se coucher après avoir prit une douche.

Jusqu'au jour où, sans que personne ne s'y attende, Lavande Brown eut un nouveau petit ami. Vincent Crabbe. Ce soir-là, toute l'école avait rit à gorge déployée. Quand ils étaient partis faire leur ronde, Drago avait explosé de rire quelques minutes plus tard. Ne comprenant qu'à moitié, elle le regarda sombrement. Il l'avait regardé et s'était mis à rire encore plus fort. La jeune femme se rendit soudainement compte que son rire était communicatif. Ils avaient eut leur premier fou rire ensemble.

Son rire à lui avait paru franc et enfantin. Ça avait été si étrange de le voir rire vraiment. Comme s'il avait une âme d'enfant trop longtemps réfuté.

_"Le blond a tourné avant elle, jetant un regard dans le couloir désert pour s'apercevoir que personne n'y été. Hermione le talonna de près l'imitant, cependant plus insistante._

_Ils avaient arrêté de rire et continué de s'ignorer depuis le début de leur ronde. Jusqu'à ce que le Serpentard ne brise le pesant silence._

_"Tu te doutais de quelque chose ?"_

_Surprise, Hermione mit quelques secondes à comprendre de quoi il parlait. _

_"Lavande et Crabbe."_

_Elle força sa mémoire à se souvenir d'un quelconque indice lorsqu'elle qu'elle se souvint d'avoir vu Lavande quitter la tour des Gryffondor aux pas de course. Quand elle était entrée, on avait demandé si elle avait un petit-ami Serdaigle ou bien Poufsouffle. Mais personne n'avait la réponse._

_"Bah… simplement que Lavande voyait plus ou moins quelqu'un…_

_- Donc tu le savais._

_- Si j'avais su que c'était ton abruti de chien, crois-moi, je me serais déjà foutu de la gueule de Lavande, fit-elle légèrement agacée de la remarque du garçon._

_- Hé bien… La prochaine fois, tu me préviendras."_

_Ahurie par la remarque du Prince des Serpentard, elle s'arrêta net au milieu du couloir. Venait-il de lui donner l'autorisation de lui parler ? Voire même lui en donner l'ordre ? Si la seconde solution avait été la bonne, elle n'aurait pas apprécié. Cependant, elle n'eut pas le temps de lui demander ou de s'énerver un peu plus parce qu'il avait déjà repris sa marche. Elle le suivit, renfrognée et obligée à faire de grands pas." _

Ils avaient ensuite regagné leurs appartements, n'adressant plus aucun mot à l'autre. Sans savoir que ça durerait des semaines.

Il n'avait jamais vraiment changé. Il restait le même connard qu'il avait toujours été avec, pour seule évolution, une once de sagesse. Il ne disait plus bêtement les choses mais les sous-entendait. Il n'insultait plus mais suggérait des faits initialement prévue pour rester privé. Des remarques dissimulées, des allusions obscènes cachées, des critiques à trouver derrière des jeux de mots douteux. Il avait semblé mettre de ses mots, de ses esprits, de lui. Il avait longtemps semblait mener la danse. Il restait le même connard qu'il avait toujours été.

Seulement quelque chose avait changé. Hermione faisait presque partie du petit groupe de privilégié que formé quatre Serpentard, Pansy Parkinson, Blaise Zabini, Théodore Nott et Drago Malefoy, sans pourtant le vouloir. Parce que parfois, au détour d'un couloir, les vert et argents les rejoignaient pendant leur ronde et ils la finissaient tous ensembles. Si aucun d'eux n'avaient réellement apprécié sa compagnie, elle au contraire avait beaucoup aimé de voir des nouvelles têtes, même si elle n'était pas si nouvelles, elle avait aimé vraiment appendre à connaître d'autres personnes. Et même quand ils n'étaient pas là, plus bruyants que des centaines de trolls répugnants, quelque chose avait réellement changé.

Quelques mots échangeaient, quelques aides données pour un devoir, quelques aides rendues, quelques potins promulgués, quelques ricanements échappaient.

Un abruti le jour, un être à part le ciel couché. Drago avait sans doute toujours été comme ça, mais ça Hermione n'a jamais pu le savoir.

La brune commençait d'ailleurs à beaucoup apprécier cette personne-là. Silencieux, réfléchis, _humain._ S'il avait eu une quelconque gentillesse au fond de lui, Hermione ne doutais pas qu'il aurait pu aller à Serdaigle voire même Gryffondor, même s'il ne les portait pas dans son cœur.

Lui semblait indifférent et elle apprenait. Elle apprenait à savoir, à voir le moindre changement d'expression. Ses habitudes. Les lueurs au fond de ses yeux. Et au fils du temps, elle avait su quand réagir et comment. Elle savait comment il pouvait réagir à la moindre réflexion, du fou rire à la colère noire, la haine pure.

Elle se rappeler exactement ce qu'elle avait dit à Harry.

_"Je te connais, Harry Potter. Tu n'es pas comme ça. Tu es bien trop généreux. Si tu le rencontrais demain, si tu ne connaissais pas son passé et son paternel, tu l'appréciais comme moi je l'apprécie. Il est drôle même s'il garde cet humour pour ces amis proches. Il est… Lui. Il est plus humain que ce que tu crois, Harry, bien plus humain que son père."_

Elle avait débattu ainsi une dizaine de minutes durant contre elle-même. Harry l'avait laissé faire et lui avait embrassé le front, lui assurant son éternelle présence à ses côtés. Il était tellement protecteur avec elle.

Et elle, pendant sa tirade, l'idée de le perdre s'insinua dans son esprit. Et elle comprit. Comprit qu'elle était capable de beaucoup pour ne pas le perdre. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec l'ère dans laquelle il évoluait à présent, eux qui avait été élevé par une guerre destructrice, ni leurs amis. C'était lui. Elle ne voulait pas le perdre.

Si un jour elle avait cru tomber amoureuse de Drago Malefoy…

Il était tombé, lui aussi. De plus haut qu'Hermione mais était tombé aussi.

La première fois qu'ils s'étaient embrassés n'avait rien de romantique. Peu à peu une tension s'était crée entre eux à cause d'Hermione qui faisait tout pour éviter le vert et argent. Un soir où elle détaillait les traits de son visage serein, il avait levé les yeux vers elle alors que cela faisait des jours qu'ils ne s'étaient pas parlé, pas même croisés. _L'amour nait dans un regard._ C'était ce jour-là qu'elle avait compris que ces sentiments étaient bien plus réciproque qu'elle n'aurait pu l'espérer. Quelques jours plus tard, Drago l'avait coincé dans leur appartement, la forçant à lui faire face.

_"Tu veux bien m'expliquer, s'il te plait ?_

_- Expliquer quoi, fit-elle innocemment, tentant par tous les moyens de ne pas le regarder."_

_Il venait visiblement de sortir de la salle de bain, étant donné les gouttelettes fines qui parcouraient son torse musclé pour arriver aux bords de la fine serviette qu'il avait rapidement enroulé autour de sa taille lorsqu'il l'avait entendu. _

_"Pourquoi tu m'ignore depuis quelques semaines._

_- Mais je ne t'ignore pas, voyons. Nous ne sommes pas amis à ce que je sache, je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre non plus."_

_Elle s'est dégagée pour se diriger vers sa chambre lorsqu'il la retint et la plaqua contre la pierre froide. _

_"Tes mots font mal, tu sais ?"_

_Il s'empara alors violemment de ses lèvres. _L'amour grandit dans un baiser._ Elle lui répondit. Ils ne se séparèrent que lorsque l'air leur devint indispensable. Essoufflé, il s'était éloigné d'elle pour mieux la contempler._

_"Ça me rend malade de savoir que quelqu'un d'autre peut te regarder comme je le fais. Te savoir dans les bras d'un autre connard. Qu'un autre t'embrasse, te réconforte, te sert de journal intime. Je souffre de savoir que tu pourrais être heureuse avec quelqu'un d'autre, que tu pourrais l'aimer, que c'est à lui que tu souris. J'ai mal de ne plus te parler et devoir imaginer des conversations pendant des heures sans qu'elles ne s'échangent réellement."_

_Elle s'était alors enfuie, honteuse."_

Il avait été sa pomme dans son jardin d'Eden. Son fruit défendu et le serpent, le tentateur et la tentation à la fois. Par quel moyen y rester résister ?

Elle sourit tristement en revoyant les images dans sa tête. Ils avaient dès lors vécus une histoire hors du temps, hors de tout. Comme intouchables. Personne n'avait su pour leur histoire, si ce n'est leurs plus proches amis.

Elle avait alors supporté sans broncher. Elle avait supporté l'humeur changeante de Drago. Elle n'avait rien dit quand il avait omit son anniversaire ou lorsqu'il avait passé la Saint Valentin avec Blaise. Elle avait accepté de le voir tester son charme infaillible sur toutes les filles qu'ils jugeaient digne d'intérêt ou encore quand Pansy, blottie dans ses bras, lui disait à l'oreille des choses qu'elle ne voulait pas entendre. Elle ne disait rien parce qu'elle l'aimait. Et elle savait que lui aussi. Il ne le disait pas, ne le montrait pas mais tous pouvaient le voir malgré son visage froid qu'il tentait de contrôler. Il le lui prouvait par ses baisers, par les heures qu'ils passaient, rien que tous les deux à se parler de tout et de rien.

Ils avaient filés un amour qui leur semblait parfait. Ponctué de quelques disputes, jamais rien de tout à fait préoccupant.

Mis à part le dernier soir.

L'année allait se terminer dans peu de temps, le lendemain en fait. Le ton était monté plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient crus possible. Ils avaient peur, tous les deux, pour soi, pour l'autre, pour eux. Qu'allaient-ils devenir _après_ Poudlard ?

Pour une raison qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue, elle s'était mise dans une colère noire et avait explosé. Elle n'avait mit qu'une minute. Une unique larme s'était échappée de ses yeux et elle avait quitté les appartements qui avaient caché leurs amours._ L'amour meurt dans une larme._

Quand elle était entrée dans la Salle Commune des Préfets-en-Chef, elle avait été surprise de voir que tous les meubles avaient été éjectés de leur place initiale. Elle n'avait eut aucun mal à imaginer Drago dans une colère assez profonde pour balancer chacune des pièces du mobilier à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Lorsqu'elle était revenue, elle ne l'avait pas vu. Ils ne se revirent plus jamais.

Ils ne s'étaient jamais dit au revoir convenablement. Ils ne s'étaient pas quitter en bons termes même si l'un serait toujours plus d'accord que l'autre. Ils n'avaient pas eu de réels adieux.

Ron avait toujours su. Qu'elle l'avait aimé et qu'elle l'aimait toujours. C'était immuable, elle penserait toujours à lui. Comme s'ils étaient deux âmes sœurs. Ron l'avait accepté parce qu'il savait qu'elle l'aimait, lui aussi. Moins fort et bien différemment mais elle l'aimait tout de même. Et lui, l'aimait assez fort pour aimer pour deux. Il l'aimait assez pour passer outre une apocalypse. Ils s'aimaient. Alors ils s'étaient mariés, avaient eu Rose et Hugo ensembles. Ils s'aimaient et étaient heureux. Pour rien au monde, elle ne changerait sa vie, satisfaite de ce qu'elle avait.

Même si elle aimerait à tout jamais Drago.

Elle arrivait près des appartements que les actuels Préfets-en-Chef devaient partager. Elle se demanda brièvement si les concernés avaient conscience de se qu'il s'était passé entre ses murs.

Elle fut émue d'apercevoir les frères Montgolfière qui gardait toujours l'entrée. Ils la laissèrent entrer sans sourciller et même si cela avait été étrange, elle ne s'en formalisa pas, s'y engouffrant immédiatement. Sa respiration se bloqua instantanément dans ses poumons, lui assénant une brulure dans la poitrine. Choquée, elle observa la pièce. Le canapé renversé avait cassé la table en bois. La commode qui était allée se fracasser contre la vitre sans la briser. Des centaines de pages de livres de la bibliothèque qui gisaient par terre étaient éparpillées au sol. Avec une exactitude déconcertante, la salle commune des Préfets n'avait en rien bougé. Le nouveau directeur avait sans doute jugé inutile de remettre en ordre leurs appartements et en avait fait aménager d'autres.

Elle s'avança, interdite. Redressa le divan et s'y assit bien qu'il soit largement éventré, pour tenter de calmer ses émotions. Elle pleura quelques minutes qui lui semblèrent des heures, le visage dans les mains. Lorsqu'elle se reprit pour retourner à la Grande Salle, auprès de Ron et d'Harry et de Ginny, elle aperçut ce qui semblait être un morceau de parchemin entre deux lambeaux de bois de l'ancienne table basse. Elle le récupéra en faisant attention à ne pas se blesser. Et quitta douloureusement les lieux sans un regard en arrière.

Elle parcourra le dédale que formaient les couloirs en direction du réfectoire. Le parchemin, dans sa main, se fit soudain plus lourd et brulant. Elle le regarda, ralentissant considérablement. Elle comprit qu'il s'agissait d'une enveloppe.

Elle la tourna et fut prise de court à nouveau et voyant son prénom écrit dans une élégante écriture. Elle reconnut l'écriture immédiatement. Drago. Elle s'arrêta, se laissa aller contre le mur et soupira bruyamment. Elle respira longuement et observa l'endroit où elle s'était assise. Elle mit un certain temps avant de comprendre. Elle était à l'endroit exacte où pour la première fois, Drago Malefoy lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait.

Elle posa à nouveau les yeux sur l'enveloppe entre ses mains. Elle la tourna plusieurs fois en regardant toutes les faces du papier. Elle prit conscience que cela faisait sans doute des années qu'elle gisait là où elle était. Elle regarda les courbes de son prénom.

Le H était sec, les e voluptueux, le o trop rond mais élégant.

Elle la tourna une dernière fois et ouvrit le cachet le plus vite qu'elle put. Elle en sortit un fin parchemin inchangé depuis qu'il avait été violé de la plume et l'encre qui y était inscrit. Suffocante, elle se mit à lire.

_Chère Hermione, _

_Mon père est un monstre, un abruti de la pire espèce qui aurait du périr pendant la Guerre. Chacun de ses vils sourires que j'ai vus de lui m'ont troués le cœur. Il vit et torture encore et toujours. Aucune punition ne saurait le remettre à sa véritable place. Mon père est un lâche comme je le suis. Mon père est méchant, sans cœur, froid, immonde créature dont l'âme n'est plus._

_Tu as raison, Lucius Malefoy est un monstre._

_Personne ne semble l'oublier. Personne sauf toi, ma Lionne. _

_Nous n'avons pas vécu des choses faciles, ni toi ni moi. Mais nous avons trouvé de quoi se réfugier._

_Je t'ai haï tellement fort. Pendant six ans. Tellement long. Mais comme tu l'as si bien cité : « Il n'y a que les idiots qui ne change pas d'avis. »_

_Tu es tellement douce, Mia, tellement gentille, tellement belle, tellement intelligente, tellement drôle, tellement sérieuse, tellement amicale, tellement ouverte, tellement réconfortante, tellement… toi, mon ange._

_Les choses ont changées et je crois que c'est mieux ainsi. Je suis devenu presque humain à ton contacte._

_J'ai jamais su, et tu le sais, ressentir. Outre la colère, rien, aucun sentiment ne met atteignable. L'amitié, la peur mais surtout l'amour. Question d'éducation, dis-tu. Je te crois. J'ai été éduqué avec tellement de colère et un si grand vide pour les autres sentiments que je n'ai jamais rien senti. _

_Et un ouragan rouge et or est arrivé dans ma vie. J'ai compris le mot amitié, pour cause lorsque l'on se parlait, je voulais uniquement rester, toi près de moi, dans mes bras, à continué à te parler. J'ai eu et j'ai peur de te perdre. C'est dingue. Complètement fou. Merlin m'a crée cru et tu m'auras appris à vivre. J'ai appris aussi à t'aimer. Je te l'ai dit, pas assez, mais je l'ai fait. Crois-moi, rien n'a jamais été plus vrai. Je t'aime. Et ça, ça ne changera jamais. Quoi qu'il advienne de nous, que l'on se voit obligé de prendre des chemins qui différeront ou que l'on finisse par vieillir ensemble, je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours. Tu es tout ce que j'ai, Hermione._

_Il n'y aura jamais qu'à toi que je raconterais mes rêves. Tu veux à nouveau les entendre ? _

_Je veux un grand mariage. Où tu seras magnifique. Plus que ça. Où tu seras toi. Tu seras dans une robe blanche dans laquelle tu seras pareil à un ange. Je veux une grande maison, où les rires d'enfants rempliront toutes les pièces. Nous en aurons des dizaines. Ou juste deux. Un garçon que j'aimerais appeler Scorpius et une fille, je te laisserais le choix de son prénom. Ou alors des jumeaux. Ou Scorpius, notre fille et des jumeaux ou des jumelles. Je veux vieillir à tes côtés et mourir ma main dans la tienne. Etre à tous jamais tien et t'aimer toujours. Je te veux toi. Je veux ma lionne, la plus farouche et la plus intelligente que tout Poudlard n'aura jamais vu, près de moi toujours. Je veux te parler sans cesse, te toucher souvent, rire avec toi, lire, dormir, affronter l'avenir, t'aimer, douter, me confier, régler tous nos soucis. Encore une fois, je ne veux que toi jusqu'à la fin de l'éternité. _

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime._

_Je t'aime. _

_Jamais, je ne te le dirais assez. _

_Tu vas trouver ça idiot mais c'est la quarante-troisième lettre que je t'écris. Je ne savais tellement pas quoi te dire que j'ai mis quarante-deux lettres à être point._

_J'ai un mauvais pressentiment. Je crois qu'on va avoir un problème de parcours. _

_J'ai tellement peur. Je t'aime tellement. Ne me laisse pas, je t'en pris._

_Tu vois ce à quoi ça m'a réduit ? Je te supplie. Contemple cet exploit, mon amour. Je n'ai jamais supplié personne. Encore moins pour que la personne en question ne m'abandonne pas, jamais._

_Seulement, toi, tu es différente. Nous, nous sommes différents. Moi, à ton contact, je suis différent. _

_Alors oui, je suis en train de te supplier de te pas m'abandonner, de ne jamais partir. _

_Si quelque chose se passe… de travers, je t'en pris. Ne fuis pas. Si quelque chose d'imprévu se passe, ne prend pas le Poudlard Express et rejoint-moi près du lac._

_Reste avec moi je t'en pris._

_Je t'aime, ma lionne, mon amour, Mia, je t'aime._

_Je t'aime. Je t'aime. Je t'aime._

_Jamais, je ne me lasserais jamais de te le dire._

_Je t'aime. _

_Dray._

Les larmes se firent trop brulantes. Elles s'échappèrent de ses yeux en de longs torrents tout à fait incontrôlables. Elle appuya sa tête contre la pierre froide. Se pouvait-il que lui aussi l'aime toujours ?

Alors qu'une heure plus tôt à peine, elle se disait que sa vie ne pouvait être meilleure, elle entrevoyait seulement la vie que Drago aurait voulu avoir avec elle. Ce que sa vie aurait été si elle avait voulu la vivre. Si elle était tombée au bon moment sur cette lettre.

Scorpius.

Elle avait lu dans la Gazette du Sorcier que le grand Drago Malefoy avait eut un enfant avec sa femme, avec qui il s'était marié à la sauvette. Le plus rapide des mariages. Le petit garçon portait le nom de Scorpius Malefoy.

Scorpius aurait du être _leur _enfant.

Drago et elle aurait du vivre une vie magnifique, longue, mariés l'un à l'autre, parents et heureux. Une vie merveilleuse, ensemble, parfait. Ils auraient du mourir ensemble, main dans la main.

Seulement, elle était arrivée trop tard.

* * *

Alors ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?

Lily Malefoy


End file.
